


Willing Substitute

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Donna Hanscum, Dom Jody Mills, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Sub Sam Winchester, Threesome - F/F/M, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: When Donna drops in on Jody while she and Sam are in the middle of a scene, Jody gets an idea and invites Donna to join her and Sam for the rest of their evening.





	Willing Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> This was FUN. I love writing Donna and I really don’t do it all that often. Maybe I should fix that! Anyhow… I hope you enjoy this kinky little romp!

Jody had Sam stripped and tied, bent over her kitchen table. He was so tall that his torso spanned the length of the surface, leaving both his ass and his mouth accessible to her. She had been teasing him with her words, her hands, her tongue, and her teeth for the past 20 minutes, at least, and was finally about to remover her own clothes when her doorbell rang. She double checked Sam’s blindfold and the ring gag that held his mouth open before giving him a pat on the ass. “I’ll be right back, you keep quiet.”

Jody wasn’t expecting anyone tonight; she had specifically gotten Claire, Alex, and Patience out of the house for the night so that she and Sam could have the place to themselves. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to find Donna on her doorstep. Jody opened the door and could tell immediately that Donna had been crying.

Jody stepped aside to let Donna in and as soon as the blonde woman was through the door, she made a beeline for the living room and flopped onto Jody’s couch. Jody crossed the room and pulled a bottle from her liquor cabinet, pouring two glasses of whiskey before she joined Donna on the couch and asked her what had happened.

“I was… I was supposed to be on a date. Claire set me up on one of those dating apps, Tender or something like that. The guy didn’t show up - third date in a row where that’s happened - and then, just as I’m about to leave, flipping Doug walks in with a beautiful woman on his arm and, of course, he saw me and just had to bring her over to introduce us. They were celebrating Doug’s new job with the force in Minneapolis.” Donna was ranting and Jody could hear the tears threatening to fall again and she wanted nothing more than to comfort her friend right now but she also had a horny, tied up boyfriend to think about.

As Donna continued to speak, an idea began to form in Jody’s mind. She and Sam had talked about bringing a third person into their playtime every now and again and had even discussed the idea of Sam not knowing when, where, or how it was going to happen. Jody smiled at the memory of how quickly Sam’s erection had grown when he had brought up that particular idea. Jody was pretty sure that if she introduced it carefully, Donna would be interested in joining them and she was positive that, at the very least, she wouldn’t judge them or think of them any differently once she found out their little secret.

“Hey, Don, I just had a thought,” Jody said quietly when Donna had stopped speaking for a moment. “Wouldn’t it be nice if you could just work out all that frustration and anger? I know the guys who stood you up are jerks and Doug is a dick- hopefully you’ll never have to see him again - but, man, if there was a willing substitute… someone to stand in for all the assholes in his gender…”

Donna laughed a little at the thought. “Yeah, too bad I don’t see too many men lining up for that job,” she replied, her eyes sparkling with some of the fire that had been missing earlier. Donna finished her whiskey before adding with a giggle, “I’d love to sink my teeth into a well spanked backside right about now.”

Jody smiled like the cheshire cat. She was in. “What if I told you I knew a guy?” she asked carefully, waiting for Donna’s reaction. When Donna raised her eyebrows in interest, Jody stood. “It might be easier if I just showed you but be quiet, I don’t want him to know you’re here. Follow my lead.”

Jody walked toward the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, “I’m just gonna grab you a box of tissues.” She quietly entered the room and walked over to where Sam was waiting, running a hand down his naked back and she looked toward her friend who was standing stunned in the doorway. “You’re being such a good boy,” Jody murmured, carding her fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp, “keep this up and you might just get a treat tonight.”

The women left the kitchen and Jody turned to Donna with a sly smile.

“That’s Sam Winchester!” Donna exclaimed, her voice barely a whisper. 

Jody’s smile grew. “Yes, it is.”

“You have Sam freaking Winchester… gagged, blindfolded, and tied up on your table,” Donna squealed in disbelief.

“Yes, I do.” Jody could tell that Donna had about a million questions but she was pretty sure she knew the question at the front of her friend’s mind. “Usually he’s as dominant and rough as his size might have you imagine but every once in awhile, I like to take charge and he’s all too willing to give up control,” Jody explained as they walked towards the door. Jody winked and mouthed ‘stay?’ waiting for Donna to nod before she opened the door. “You drive safe,” she said, her voice a little louder than it might usually be, “and call me when you get home, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, I will,” Donna replied, fighting to keep the excitement out of her voice. “Thanks for listening Jod.”

Jody waited a moment before shutting the door. She returned to the kitchen with Donna tip toeing behind. “So good for me, Sammy, keeping quiet like a good boy.” She started shedding her clothes as she spoke, stopping when she was in nothing but her black bra and panties. Donna had followed suit and Jody thought her friend looked beautiful in a sweet cotton set, light blue with a red chevron pattern. She passed Donna their brand new strap on harness which already had her and Sam’s favorite dildo in place and helped a wide eyed Donna put it on.

All the while, Jody spoke, murmuring things to Sam and occasionally running her fingernails across his ass or thighs, getting him worked up once again. “I know I promised you a surprise if you kept quiet and you’re going to get one but, first, I’d like to add a little color to your cheeks.” Jody wagged her eyebrows at Donna before bringing a hand down on Sam’s ass with a loud smack. As she warmed Sam up, Jody indicated that Donna should pick up something from the counter and join her behind Sam. She watched with interest as Donna ran a hand over the implements that Jody had set out as possibilities for the night.

Donna returned with a riding crop and Jody paused her spanking. “How are you doing, Sam?” she asked.

Sam tapped the table three times, their signal for ‘green’ whenever Jody had him gagged.

Jody turned to Donna and nodded.

Donna began using the crop on Sam’s ass and upper thighs, turning the pink color that Jody had built up with her hand into a nice, bright red. Jody slipped into a second strap on harness as she admired Donna’s form, using Sam’s groans and moans to mask the sounds of the harness sliding into place. 

This wasn’t Donna’s first time doing something like this, Jody realized. The pieces had all been there but seeing Donna in action is what made it click. Her comment about biting a ‘well spanked backside,’ her surprise not at the fact that Jody had a man tied up in her kitchen but, rather, that it was Sam… This definitely was not Donna’s first time weilding a riding crop.

With this knowledge, Jody crossed the kitchen quietly and picked up the bottle of lube. She carried it over to where Donna was, looking over her work before showing her the bottle with a grin. Jody slicked up her fingers as Donna stopped spanking Sam and put the crop onto the table next to his prone body. Jody slowly pushed one of her fingers into Sam’s ass, giving him a moment to adjust to the intrusion before she began pumping it in and out. 

When Sam’s moans turned into muffled mumbles of “more” through the gag, Jody added a second finger and, soon after, a third finger. She stretched Sam’s hole, avoiding his prostate while preparing him to take the fake cock that Donna was wearing. She used her other hand to pass Donna the lube and when Sam’s hips were canting against the edge of the table, Jody removed her fingers and stepped aside so Donna could take her place behind Sam. 

Donna spread the lube over the dildo before lining the silicone cock up with Sam’s hole and pressing her hips forward in one long, slow thrust, stretching Sam even further around her cock. Once she was fully seated, Jody stood behind her with her hands on her hips, leaning her chin on Donna’s shoulder.. 

“Oh Sammy, look at your pretty, red ass swallowing that cock right up,” Jody cooed. “Are you ready to get fucked, baby?”

Sam nodded his head emphatically, grunting through the ring of the gag and shifting his hips back impossibly further onto the dildo in his ass. 

Donna began moving, at first thrusting slowly into Sam, drawing out moans and whines of pleasure. Jody’s hands roved over Donna’s stomach, loving the feeling of her soft, silky skin beneath her palms. She quietly pressed her lips to Donna’s shoulder and nuzzled her neck as Donna’s hips picked up their pace a bit.

“Would you like your surprise now, Sam?” Jody asked before crossing around to the end of the table where Sam’s open mouth was waiting. When he nodded she leaned down close to his ear so there would be no mistaking what was happening. Despite the blindfold he was wearing, Jody wanted Sam to know that she wasn’t the one fucking him.

“Surprise,” Jody purred, right into Sam’s ear, before she grabbed a handful of his hair, quickly positioned his head and pressed her own dildo into Sam’s mouth. 

Sam groaned in surprise and Jody’s eyes were glued to his hands.

“What’s your color, Sam?” she asked. They had discussed this possibility, yes, but Jody still wanted to be careful. 

Sam tapped three times, faster than he had ever done before, and Jody was able to relax, thrusting her hips forward and matching her movements to Donna. Whenever Donna pulled out, Jody pushed her cock into Sam’s throat and when Donna thrusted forward, Jody pulled back, giving Sam a chance to breathe freely. 

From the sounds he was making around the gag and dildo, Jody could tell that Sam was close. “If you pick up your speed and nail his prostate a few times, we might be able to get him to cum untouched,” Jody told Donna. She hadn’t been able to accomplish that by herself, yet, but Sam was so on edge because of their surprise guest that it seemed like a real possibility.

Sure enough, as Donna began fucking Sam with abandon and slamming into his prostate, the noises he was making got even more wild. Jody tugged on a fistful of his hair and pulled her silicone cock out of his throat just far enough that he could breathe but left his mouth full of her dildo as his orgasm exploded through his body, likely making a mess of her kitchen table. 

Donna moved to slow down but Jody shook her head no.

“He’s supposed to be a stand in for all the assholes in his gender, don’t let him off that easily,” Jody suggested. “Don’t worry, Sam can take it.” 

Donna’s eyes gleamed with the thought of using Sam’s pleasure against him and she picked up her pace, again, fucking him deeply and repeatedly bumping against his prostate. 

The dildo she was wearing still muffled his sounds but Jody could tell the moment that Sam’s moans shifted into whines. He began to squirm and shift, attempting to get away from Donna’s onslaught instead of meeting her thrust for thrust like he had been trying to do earlier. Jody’s hands roamed Sam’s face, occasionally brushing through his hair as Donna continued to fuck him. Jody murmured affirmations and praise as Sam whimpered at the overstimulation. Her eyes never left Sam’s hands, though, in case he needed to tap out.

Sam cried out again, his body going stiff with his second orgasm. His breathing was ragged but Donna showed no signs of slowing down. Jody smiled at how well Sam was doing with all of this. It was something she had wanted to try and she was glad that she could observe and provide him soothing words and a comforting touch this first time. 

After a third, likely painful if the sounds Sam was making were any indication, release, Donna pulled her dildo all the way out of Sam’s hole and, despite the abuse he had endured, he still whined at the feeling of emptiness.

“Such a greedy boy,” Jody laughed, ruffling his hair before unbuckling the gag and pulling it out of his mouth. She also gently removed the blindfold and untied his wrists. Jody helped Sam to sit, though she left his legs spread and ankles tied to the table legs in front of him. “I’m going to see our guest out and then I’ll be back to finish with you, Sammy.”

Jody helped Donna out of the strap-on harness before she gathered her clothes and the pair left the kitchen. “What happens now?” Donna asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

“Sam’s already had his orgasm, three of them thanks to you, so I’ll help him to clean up, get him some juice and a snack, and then we’ll cuddle in my bed. I actually shouldn’t leave him long, he tends to get touch starved after we play like this,” Jody replied. “But once he’s got some of his energy back, he’ll return the favor and give me a couple of orgasms before we sleep.” 

Donna licked her lips and bit her lower lip at the thought and Jody realized as her friend slipped her skirt back on that she was sad to see her covering up to leave. “Hey, Donna, I’ve got a king sized bed if you didn’t want to head home quite yet… and Sam’s got a very talented tongue.”


End file.
